


Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 2

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [7]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the riot in full swing back in the cell block, Fernando works hard to drill the holes in the wall needed for their escape. He gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 7.  
> I don't even know what the fuck this is. 
> 
> Let's go!

Sweat dripped from Fernando's brow as he drilled in to the wall with his make shift egg-beater drill. He smiled to himself, Fish was right. The fang holes were almost there, just a little more drilling and they would be ready.  
"Who's your friend? Scared the hell out of me."  
Fernando jumped a mile, his whole body jolting from the shock of the melodic voice directly behind him.   
"You scared the hell out of me!" Fernando threw a glare at John Abruzzi. The man was like a shadow with how quietly he could move.  
"Who are you talking to?" John was far too close for Fernando's comfort.   
"It's the Fish's idea, the Devil marks the holes so you know where to drill," Fernando gestured to the sketch of the Devil taped to the light source.  
"You're making holes with an egg-beater?"  
"I know, crazy huh?" Fernando shrugged, "It's called the Hooker Law. It says if you poke the exact right holes in something big and strong it gets very weak." Fernando whispered the last few words. John moved from Fernando's side until he was directly behind the Puerto Rican.  
"That's true," He whispered back, directly in to Fernando's ear. Large hands ghosted over his hips.   
Fernando let out a shuddering breath and tried his best to keep drilling.   
John Abruzzi was a terrifying man, completely unpredictable and it put Fernando on edge being touched by him.  
"Poking holes in something big and strong, the Hooker Law huh?" John chuckled to himself and pressed forwards, his whole body flush against Fernando's back. Those deft fingers moved downwards, sinking past the waistband of Fernando's trousers, just barely teasing the gently swell of his dick.  
Fernando froze, stopped drilling the wall and held his breath.  
"Tut tut," John tutted right there in his ear, "You have to keep poking those holes." The mobster's hands skirted around to Fernando's backside, squeezing a handful of his ass.  
"Hey!" The Puerto Rican tried to turn but John just shushed him and forced his body closer to the wall. The drill pressed further in to the hole in the concrete wall. For a moment, Michael's warning about the gas pipes running inches from their drilling sites sent a rush of urgent fear through him.  
"Keep poking the holes," John urged again. Fernando grit his teeth and started turning the handle of the egg-beater again. The grinding sound of metal on concrete drowned out their panting breaths.  
John's finger slid along Fernando's cleft, one fingertip pressing directly against his puckered entrance just once before the hands retreated and the mobster back off completely.   
When Fernando braved a glance over his shoulder, John was entirely focused on the Devil's projection as if hypnotised.  
Fernando shook himself off and returned his own attention fully to the task at hand. No point in over-thinking the bizarre actions of a crazy man.  
Well, that was certainly a story he will skip over when he's recounting his tales to Maricruz when he was on the outside again.


End file.
